1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for bagging goods, such as bundles of wood, in stretchable bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some wood products, such as rectangular bundles of lumber strips, need to be protected from the environment and stored in a way such as to preserve an appropriate degree of humidity and prevent UV rays from damaging the wood.
In the past, various bagging apparatuses have been developed to load agricultural products into stretchable plastic tubes. However, there is still a need for a new apparatus and method for providing effective and convenient bagging or sheathing of rigid wood products into stretchable bags or the like.
More particularly, there is a need to more uniformly distribute the tension exerted on the film during the bagging process in order to improve the overall quality of the bag and package and prevent accidental tearing of the bagging material. There is a need to find a new bagging process and apparatus allowing the use of thinner bagging material in order to reduce the packaging costs.